Dezembro
by Silva- chan
Summary: Um anjo chorava em frente a uma lápide. Era um anjo sem asas, mortal. Um anjo que tivera suas asas arrancada pela pessoa que agora estava debaixo da terra. Hinata chorava por Neji. Chorava pois fazia um ano desde que ele a protegera e morrera na frente de seus olhos.


Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse Neji estaria bem vivo e junto da Hina-chan. Aquele deus grego com cabelos de dar inveja em muita mulher *-*

_**Dezembro**_

Era dezembro. Chovia. A cidade em ruínas dormia. Haviam reconstruído boa parte tão rápido, mas não podiam refazer certas coisas. Dentro do cemitério havia um único ser vivo. Era um anjo. Um anjo estático. Imóvel. Sua veste branca suja de terra e grama. Estava curvado, ajoelhado no chão. A sua frente uma lápide simples feita de cimento. Feita de ultima hora. Feita para um herói de guerra. Seu herói. Seu verdadeiro herói.

''Hyuuga Neji.''

Duas palavras. Um nome. Uma pessoa. Tantos sentimentos. O anjo chorava sem se conter ou soltar ruídos. Suas lágrimas eram carregadas pela chuva. O céu chorava pela perda do alvo do amor de um anjo destruído. Anjo que chorava por amar alguém que nunca pode ter.

- Hinata...

A voz era calma ao chamar o ser celestial.

- Hinata-chan saia dessa chuva.

- Não.

- Por favor.

- V-você não entende, né? Que e-ele morreu. Que eu... queria ter morrido no lu-lugar dele. Se-seria tudo melhor.

A Hyuuga suspirou olhando para a barra do vestido branco que estava todo sujo.

-Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Vamos, você deve descansar agora que a guerra deu uma trégua.

-O-olhe para trás, Na-Naruto-kun, o que você vê?

- Vejo Konoha sendo reerguida, vejo o inimigo se rendendo e...

- E isso nu-nunca vai acabar. O homem já nasce mal, mas fingimos que não. O inimigo... é sempre o outro.

Naruto ficou em silencio olhando-a. O cabelo negro-azulado trançado, os lábios roxos de frio e os olhos. Olhos de quem sofre. Olhos de quem não quer mais viver. Ele a abraçou. Talvez devesse ama-la como ela o amava. Talvez um dia deveria torna-la sua esposa. Ela ofereceu a vida por ele e ele devia recompensa-la. Por um momento pensou em esquecer Sakura para construir um futuro com ela.

- Nós vamos morrer.

- Hinata...

- Não você. Pelo menos nã-não agora. Eu e os outros ninjas. To-todos lutando por... um ideal que é seu e não nosso. É uma grande mentira que aceitamos como verdade. E sabe por que?

Ele exitou antes de responder. Ponderava sobre o que dizer.

- Não.

- Porque queremos ser felizes uma vez na vida, nem que seja uma falsa felicidade.

Ela passou a ponta dos dedos sobre a lápide.

- Está tão frio nii-san...- murmurou para a chuva.

Houve um momento de silencio.

- Não é um falso ideal.

- Não para você que acredita nele. Você... é puro Naruto. Não tem maldade. Não usa uma mascara.

- E você também é assim Hinata-chan.

- A mente das p-pessoas é um labirinto que esconde... verdades de todos os tipos. Todos só veem a casca. Somente a superfície.- ela suspirou.- Todos menos ele. O nii-san me conhecia. Sempre conheceu.

-O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que, como meu protetor, e-era ele que me fazia companhia durante as n-noites cheias de pesadelos. Era ele quem ouvia tudo que eu dizia enquanto sonhava e quando acordava.

Naruto fechou a cara.

- Eu o amei por ele saber a verdade. Ele me protegia porque eu o amava. Ele tentava me matar porque ele sentia medo e eu deixava porque o compreendia. Mas tudo passa. Agora estou sem ele e...

Ela soluçou e baixou o rosto rumo a terra. Seu cabelo se misturando a lama e seus lábios tocando o nome ali escrito.

- Saia daqui.

- Hinata-chan eu...

- Saia daqui!

Sua voz continha um desespero fora do comum.

Era dezembro.

Fazia um ano desde que ele se fora. Desde que a protegera.

Fazia um ano desde que ela sentiu seu mundo se quebrar em vários pedaços.

Aquilo era demais para ela. Suportar viver sem ele era um fardo pesado demais.

Ouviu uma explosão.

Naruto tinha voltado a lutar com o chakra renovado.

No cemitério improvisado a menina chorava. Um anjo sem asas. Com o coração ferido. Um anjo que odiava ser imortal. Que desejava a morte, que ansiava por ela, mas era fraco demais para abandonar os companheiros vivos.

Porque Hyuuga Hinata é e sempre fora covarde, fraca. Porque era isso que fazia Neji ama-la e por amor a ele, era nisso que ela iria se agarrar. Viveria por ele. Iria até o fim da batalha por ele. Seria covarde até o fim por ele. Porque ele sempre fora seu herói e amava protege-la. Porque ela sempre fora medrosa e amava ter a quem recorrer. Porque no fim se amavam sem poder admitir, mas ambos sabiam dos sentimentos um do outro.

Sempre souberam.

* * *

Chegou dezembro e bem, já faz um ano que o Neji morreu e então resolvi fazer uma fic sobre isso. Desculpe se ficou confusa e tals, mas ela foi feita direto no computador em menos de meia hora, logo, perfeita é a ultima coisa que ela vai estar.

Pedras? Flores? Mandem reviews. Aceito criticas de todos os tipos.


End file.
